


Sexual Encounters of the Forth Kind

by ChihiroKensei



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abduction, Alien Abduction, Alien!Neptune, Angst, Fever, First attempt at smut, Fluff, M/M, Neptune Vasilias - Freeform, Nightmare, Smut, Sun Wukong (RWBY) - Freeform, delusional!sun, dude they got a spaceship, experimental stuff, fluffy nightmare?, nah, sick sun, sickness has been up in the air alot lately.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChihiroKensei/pseuds/ChihiroKensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alien Neptune?</p><p>THANK YOU FOR THE PROMPTTTT GIMME MORE ON MY TUMBLR PAGEEE<br/>http://chihirokensei2.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Encounters of the Forth Kind

**Author's Note:**

> ooooooooook  
> Lets get to it

Sun slouched down at the table of his and Neptune's shared loft. He was fanning himself with his tail, trying to cool himself off. His head wouldn't stop spinning. It was making him totally nauseous and he felt like he was about to hurl up a grand masterpiece towards the nearest wall.

Grimacing at the gross thought of barf he crammed his eyes shut and slumped his head down on his arms. The Cerulean said he would be back soon with some medicine to help subdue Sun's inclining fever and apparently, "soon" meant still no sign of the nerd after half and hour.

The sick boy looked towards the wall clock which read 12:25am. He groaned to himself quietly. Sitting around at the table won't make him feel any better. He might as well limp back to bed and try to get some rest.

With that exact mindset, the fed up faunas pulled himself up and towards the bedroom. Upon entering the room, Sun remembered why he left this heated hell. The room felt like it was steaming. Flumping on the bed, he awkwardly rolled around trying to gather up the blanket around him. He felt warm, too warm. His head refused to stop spinning, and his face flushed entirely with heat while his body felt like it was trapped in a heat spell. His tail had furs sticking up in every direction. It was unbelievably irritable.

Sun couldn't stand the heat anymore. letting out a loud groan, he tossed and turned, kicking off the blankets with the bit of strength he had left. It was futile. His vision was blurring and he felt himself losing consciousness quickly.

Is this the end? Sun thought to himself before passing out and going limp.

********

Sun blinked open his eyes. Everything was dark and he couldn't see anything. Why couldn't he see anything? He was a faunas! He could hear the rustling of trees. Realizing he was on the ground he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"where am I?" Sun thought to himself. As he looked up into the night sky. 

The moon's soft glow illuminated and lit up the surroundings. It also helped ease Sun's panic a little at why his night vision wasn't kicking in.

Surveying his surrounding, all he could see was trees.

OK, so he had to be in a forest of some sort.

Sun brought himself up to his feet. A sudden realization hitting him. Reaching his hand up towards his forehead. It felt cool, and normal. Strange. He didn't have a fever anymore.

By now Sun was totally confused, scared, a little cold. On that last thought he unconsciously wrapped his hands around himself to generate some kind of warmth.

First thing's first. He has to find a way outta this forest.

He climbed a nearby tree. Swinging with practiced agility he made it to the top with ease. Perching above, Sun strained his eyes to work as much as possible, but other than a few mountains, all he saw for miles were trees and darkness.

He made his way down back to the ground. This was disturbing. It was like this wasn't even real. He didn't remember anything before. He just woke up in this forest of shadow and shade. How did he even get here?

Brows furrowed in concentration. He figured he should check out the mountains he saw.

Recalling one not far from his current location. He started heading towards one of the masses.

********

Man, not being able to see in the dark sucks. He now realizes why Neptune was always complaining about the dark sometimes but it was obvious he was afraid. To be frank, it _was_ a little scary now that he suddenly lost his scotopic vision.

He finally reach the base of the mountain. It wasn't as steep as he thought, and seemed easy to scale. There were winding paths going around the mountain, almost like a trail.

He leaped up towards the ledge grabbing it with his hands and propped himself onto the trail.

No where to go but up.

Following the winding trails he rigorously made his way.

Approaching the peek, an uneasy feeling returned back to the faunas.

He was getting woozier and warmer with each step. Almost like his fever was gradually creeping up on him again.

Forcing himself the last few couple hikes up. He fell face first onto the abnormally, flattened out peek. Arms and legs sprawled out and tail wrapped firmly around his stomach in exhaustion.

Suddenly A spotlight sort of beam flashed onto the laying boy.

It caught Sun by surprise and fear and unease was slinking back. 

Sun pulled his arms and legs toward him into a ball, uncertain of anything that was going on at the moment. He shut his eyes to shield him from the blinding light.

The returning fever was threatening him into unconsciousness again, and after scaling a mountain. He didn't have any strength to fight it.

He was in distress. So he just gave in to the devouring darkness. But before he was completely out cold he swore he felt the ground disappear from underneath him.

Was he going to die?

********

Sun woke up with a severe pounding in his head. He wanted to comfort his temples with his hands.

but something stopped his hands from moving.

Blinking into the matter, He realized he was bound. Both his hands were cuffed on either side of him. He tried to move his legs but they also refused to budge. His tail was squished underneath him in discomfort. What the heck was going on?

So there laid Sun, helplessly cuffed onto.... a table? some sort of silvery, metallic table.

He turned his head left and right. Partially to shield him from the bright overhead light above him and also to get a look at his surroundings. Man he had enough of bright lights for one day.

He couldn't see much. It was a pretty much dark, all but that one overhead light.

Suddenly a voice spoke up. "Subject is awake."

Sun panicked at the voice which sounded lifeless and digital.

He frantically tried to struggled out of the cuffs, "W-WHO'S THERE? S-SHOW YOURSELF." Sun alarmingly shouted out, trying to make himself sound fierce with little success.

Then something, someone, started walking towards Sun.

Sun could hear the footsteps get closer, and with each step Sun struggled harder and harder until.

The enigmatic intruder stood right over him.

Sun froze in sheer terror. Eyes wide in panic staring up, defying the pain of the searing lights.

The person... the man looked a lot like...

Sun quivered, "N-Neptune?" Sun trembled out.

The edge of the man's mouth raised up into a small grin "Hello." The man said putting a hand in Sun's hair and petting it slowly.

For the first time in a long time, Sun felt a bit of ease with Neptune's touch. Tears crept it's way into the boy's eyes "N-Neptune! What's going on!? Why am I like this? Where am I? Are you here-."

Sun's lips were suddenly sealed shut. It felt as if his lips entirely disappeared. The waterworks suddenly shut off, and that uneasy trepidation was slowly sinking back into the boy.

The man smirked. "Be quiet, this will all be over soon." The man said as he stepped back.

Sun was stricken with fear. From the lack of understanding he failed to grasp and from everything that has happened so far.

He tried to shout something out but all that accomplished was a barrage of muffles and "mmmf's"

Something sharp caught his eyes. A needle.

Sun looked in horror at the syringe that conserved a mysterious glowing green liquid.

The syringe disappeared from his sight, but the painful sensation of the needle making its way intravenously into Sun assured him that it was there, and this was real.

Feeling groggy and wobbly. Sun's body flushed with heat. His face was dumbfounded and hazy.

The shackles suddenly released all at once. But instead of grabbing the opportunity to escape, all Sun could do was curl up and hug his body firmly. He was shaking violently.

What was happening to him?

Sun groaned and panted out, at least he could speak again.

The intruder made it's way towards Sun again. Rough, gloved hands slid down the squirming boy's arms. "You're about to have the time of your life." The man said in a musing tone as he circled around Sun.

Sun could only pant in flushed heat. "what.. what did you do to me."

The Neptune doppelganger smirked. "We gave you a little something to make you feel good."

The look-a-like was exploring his sun-kissed skin. Leaning in to place licks and bites on Sun's neck. The boy continued to squirm in discomfort, or was it pleasure?

To Sun, every time "Neptune" touched him, it sent bolts of pleasure through his body. Goosebumps perked up everywhere on his skin.

Sun tried to resist the man but he couldn't help himself. It was the drug. It was taking over his body.

Neptune lifted Sun's shirt up and gave his nipples a squeeze. Sun panted out and arched his back.

Neptune gave a smirk. "Sensitivity levels, exceptional."

Neptune continued to twist and toy with Sun's nipples. Reaching down with one hand into the boy's pants to put pressure on the growing erection.

Sun whimpered out at the feeling, bucking his hips up and down to try to intensify the pressure.

"Reactive levels, phenomenal."

Neptune then stopped all at once, leaving Sun to cry out in disappointment. But soon turning into a squeal as he's flipped over onto his hands and legs into a "doggy position".

The flat surface of the table out of no where suddenly cuffed Sun's hands and legs down, locking his wrist and ankles in place.

Sun squawked out in surprise. Was this a magical table? some kind of alien technology? But his thoughts were shattered soon by a digit intruding into him.

Sun's head flopped down and moaned out animalistically. He arched his back towards the prodding finger that was going in and out of him. A second finger joined and soon a third.

Sun was panting out uncontrollably.

"Pleasure levels, remarkable"

The fingers altogether disappeared leaving the boy shuffling at the feeling of emptiness.

Neptune stepped back. "Now, the main event we have been waiting for." He said casting out into the space of the room.

Sun's eyes darted around the room nervously. All of a sudden, wires, cords and tubing started to lift up and move on their own. Sun was cowering at the strange contraptions.

His eyes bloomed into full panic when he saw some kind of dildo drill. "NO!, NO STOP, STOP THIS." Sun pleaded out in vain.

Then he was enveloped once more in a blinding, bright light.

********

Sun could hear someone crying out. "Sun! Sun wake up! Please!"

The faunas blinked at his surroundings. He was in their bedroom again.

Neptune. Neptune was calling out to him.

Suns eyes ghosted over to Neptune who was beside him, his head in pressed against Sun's blankets, sobbing?

"N-nep?" Sun drowsily asked.

The blunette lifted his head at speeds that would normally give a whiplash. "SUN! oh, THANK GOODNESS." Neptune blurted out and sniffled.

Sun was puzzled. "Why are you crying, what happened?"

Neptune wiped any remaining tears quickly and held Sun's shoulders comfortingly, "You were having a night terror. It was most likely because of your fever."

Sun gave a blank look. "t-that was... all.. a dream?" Sun let out a breath of relief.

Neptune chuckled "You must have had a heck of a ride buddy."

Sun shot a glaring look, "Yeah, you would most definitely know."

Now Neptune was the one who was puzzled. But Sun just shot a gentle smile at his blue haired friend. "I'm just glad that's over." Sun said.

Neptune smiled back. "Me too. Oh, before I forget." Neptune reached into the grocery bag.

Sun's eyes twinkled with curiosity.

Neptune took out a couple boxes that had the labels: Advil and Tylenol "I got you some medicine." Neptune chuckled nervously.

Sun lifted his brow. "About time! what took you so long?" Sun asked irritably.

Neptune scratched the back of his head. "I'm really sorry Sun, the store closes at midnight and I got there right at closing. I had to sweet-talk my way in to fetch you some of this." Neptune said motioning the medication.

"You didn't miss me or anything right?" Neptune grinned. 

Sun's face flushed but then smirked in realization. "I wasn't the one up and over in tears." Sun laughed at the blushing Neptune.

Neptune pouted his lips. "You wouldn't wake up! And you were making weird moaning noises and saying things like stop and stuff. You had me really worried." Neptune stated out with said worry in his eyes.

Sun blushed at the memories of the nightmare."Don't worry about it! I wouldn't leave ya. What would you do without me?" Sun said trying to give his best reassuring smile and trying to stray Neptune away from the topic of his nightmare.

Neptune smiled back at his friend. "I'll get some water for your medication, You should go back to sleep."

Neptune held a hand up to Sun's forehead. "Looks like your fever is going down. But you should really change your clothes. You're all sweaty and gross."

Sun blinked blankly. Then he blinked at the sickening wetness. "Yeeeah I'll go do that." Sun said with a shudder.

Neptune chuckled. "Be right back."

Neptune stood up and turned to leave, but a hand grabbed his forearm to stop him.

Neptune turned around confused.

Sun avoided his eyes and stared at the ground with a pout on his lips. "....Promise?"

Neptune held a blank stare, but quickly softened into a smile. "Promise." He reassured his boyfriend.

He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room.

After Sun took his medicine and fresh in dry clothes. Neptune and Sun cuddled together to sleep. Sun's tail wrapping around Neptune's waist to hold him close. The couple's legs tangled up cozily. Soft snoozes erupted from the two as they dozed off together.

Sun was warm. not too warm this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I had in mind for the [Mountains](http://i.imgur.com/N9yFmpC.png)
> 
> q/a what the fuck happened at the mountain scene?  
> okay pretend it was like those helicopter lights that go BOOM and it switches on, then pretend its all windy and noisy and scary from the heli, thats what I had in mind.  
> also the ground disappearin' meant he was levitating and being abducted onto that pseudo heli-spaceship LOL
> 
> Holy fuck I did it, I wrote a story. Holy shit. Crapity crap. GODA GAHEIL I JUST NEED TO CHANNEL THIS HAEIGRAGGY.
> 
> so im sorry for making it all a dream and shit caking everything be like. NOPE NONE OF THAT HAPPENED. some kind of inception shiz. But common, aliens are hard to write cuz their so.. out there.  
> sorry, anyways. Alien!Neptune is quite challenging because.. well it is. So I kinda went with the flow of more Alien Abduction. Hope you didn't mind! Thanks a lot for reading :) I accept prompts at [here](http://chihirokensei.tumblr.com/)


End file.
